meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 2
Narrator: *We see the outside of the hummer, everybody is sleeping, inside* So all of them didn't wait for anything, because they couldn't go anywhere, due to the lack of gas. So all of them was taking a nap. Cuddles: *We see the inside of the hummer* Zzz.... <3 U, >_<, come on! No! Yeah, i'm a little bit of a jerk, sometimes. Toothy: My beautiful burrito. *The Dolphin from the very start is looking at Toothy, through the window. It is chirping, then, it leaves them alone.* *Suddenly, a boat honk is heard, all of them started to open their eyes at the exactly same times!* Giggles: *QUICKLY woke up!* Whoooops! Uh, i didn't do it, what was that sound? *Chuckling* *Right forward them, there was a huge ship!* Narrator: It was an amazing and HUGE ship! Lumpy: *Whistles, he whistled by being amused!* Wow, that's a HUGE boat! Petunia: Uh, Lumpy, that's a ship! Lumpy: HEY! Ok, don't tell me what it is, it is kind off what i just said, anyway, mother-trucker! *Out of one of those holes in the boat, a certain green bear saw them!* Flippy: AHOY! Mates! Pull your car closer to the ship, we'll help you to come up here! *The hummer gets closer to the ship, and Flippy helps them to get up with ropes holding them!* Flippy: That's right, perfect. Steady, steady, steady. Good! *As all of them steps on Flippy's boat!* Well, ahoy, there, people! I'm glad to see that you all have been saved by me, right, in the middle of the ocean! Cuddles: *Points at him* WAAAAAH! D:, IT'S FLIQPY! Flippy: What? No, trust me! I am Flippy, Fliqpy is my bad side, right, now.... I am ok! *Thumbs up!* Cuddles: Phew! What a relief! Petunia: OMG! Yeah, but hey, where are we now? Flippy: Welcome to Flippy's Veteran Ship! Call me "Captain Flippy" If y'all please, as i am the captain of the boat. And hey, i got my own crew as well! Mouse Ka-Boom! *Calls for him and introduces the mouse* Mouse Ka-Boom: *Walks down the stairs* Le Bonjour! Fliqpy: And my FIRST mate: Sneaky! Sneaky: *He stands at the top of the stairs* Hello, people, welcome to our Veteran Ship! Lumpy: :O? OH! Hey! *A close-up is at Sneaky's long tongue, Lumpy is in love with a tongue?* That long tongue! *Back to Lumpy, close to his face!* My god! :O! Cuddles: (Off-Screen) Ahem! Excuse me? *The camera then zooms to Cuddles' face which is to the left!* Sorry, but i am the one who is supposed to have close-ups when needed! Sneaky: *Walks down the stairs!* Captain Flippy, everything is under control, their hummer is absolutely fine! Flippy: ^^! That's good! Let's make a feast for our new guests, you guys looks hungry! Heh-heh! *Later, at the kitchen in the ship* Flippy: I hope that you guys wants to eat, you all looks really hungry. Let's taste our Veteran Hamburgers, please? It's something i used to eat during the war. But ok, how is it, guys? How is the story of yours, hm? Cuddles: Well, it's during six episodes to tell ya, but here is to make it shorter: I grabbed and rubbed the skunk's tail, turned into a Were-Rabbit, and eated everybody! Our adventures are really awesome! Espio... Erm, Sneaky: Wow, wasn't that horrible as ya was with them, right? (Reason why i say Espio: If ya didn't know, Sneaky IS a chameleon, your welcome, now it is obvious who Flippy's mates are, right?) Lumpy: *Still, uh, staring at Sneaky?* Yeah, it was horrible! (Lumpy's creepy now?) *Close-up to Sneaky's tongue again* It was cool, too, tho. Yeah, *Snaps out of it, looks away from Sneaky's tongue* yes, it was cool. Uh, right, yes! Petunia: But how about you, how is the story about your ship, hm? Flippy: When we delivered the ship after war, The Zombies came! Well, we did gave up, BUT! The ship is still working! Toothy: Uh, do you think that this ship is able to carry all of my burritos? I mean, uh, nvm! I just sleep now, good night! *Toothy puts his head on the table!* Mouse Ka-Boom: *Comes with hamburgers!* Le, Alouette, gentille alouette, Le, Alouette, je te plumerai. *The Mouse is placing the hamburgers on their tables* Flippy: *Claps his hands* :D! Very good, Mouse Ka-Boom! Excellent! Oh, i am so gonna enjoy eating those hamburgers! Giggles: OH! BOY! FOOD! ^^! *Giggles is eating, like a pig!* *She stops!* Hey! Wait, is it ok if we can live here? Flippy: Of course, you guys, you CAN stay! You are welcome and MUCH more then that to stay! There's much food, water, and, yeah, many rooms to be in. Lumpy: SO! Uh, we can live here how much we want? Even if forever? Heck, yes! I can sure do that! Petunia: Well, guys. Looks like we got no more problems left, this is our new home! *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts